Chains of Fire
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (Alternate Universe) What if, The night before Oscar Diggs was to leave the Emerald Palace to go after the 'Wicked Witch' Glinda, he had a change of heart about leaving without saying anything to Theodora and pays her a late night visit? (Oscar & Theodora)
1. Prologue: Going a Different Route

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Oz the Great and Powerful_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Author's Notes:_** This idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching the new Oz movie. I always wondered what would happen if Oscar Diggs had gone a different path in how he handled Theodora the night he was going to leave the Emerald City to confront Glinda. _lol_

**_Spoilers Alert:_** as a warning to everyone who haven't seen the movie yet, there is mention of some scenes from the movie in here.

**_Word Count:_** 3,884

**_Summary:_** **_(Alternate Universe)_** What if, The night before Oscar Diggs was to leave the Emerald Palace to go after the 'Wicked Witch' Glinda, he had a change of heart about leaving without saying anything to Theodora and pays her a late night visit? **_(Oscar & Theodora)_**

**_Chains of Fire  
_**Prologue: Going a Different Route  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

Late that night in the Emerald City Palace, found Oscar Diggs wide awake as he lay in the soft downey mattress of the kingsized bed he was laying in, and was dressed in nothing but his underwear underneath the quilted blanket that covered the bed. It had been a few hours since he had headed off to bed in the room he had been assigned to after his talk with Evanora, and despite how exhausted he was after all the traveling he had done with Theodora and Finley for the last few days, and after the grand tour of the palace that Evanora had given him upon his arrival, he found that he couldn't get to sleep no matter what he tried.

After his talk with Evanora, who after showing the Emerald City's treasure room that was filled from wall to wall with gold coins and other treasures littering the floor, had proceeded to tell him that the only way to claim the money and become ruler of Oz was to go out and kill the wicked Witch Glinda by snapping her wand. At first he had been hesitant at the idea, because he had never killed anyone before in his entire life, but he decided to go along with it if it meant helping the two sisters and becoming the new ruler of the kingdom.

Oscar was already making plans to head out first thing in the morning to deal with the Wicked Witch Glinda who was causing trouble for Evanora and Theodora, and he had already spoken Finley about his plans, and the winged monkey was planning to accompany him on his journey.

Remembering Annie also brought a frown to his lips, as he remembered the last time he had seen his old friend, who had always been there for him when they were growing up, and supported his dreams to become a magician and travel the world instead of following in his father's footsteps and become a farmer where he had to eat, breath and die as a farmer, never amounting to anything, and probably drop dead in the fields one day from overwork like his father had done.

More than once, Oscar had always wondered what his life would have been like if he had stayed home, and settled down on a farm with Annie but he never had the courage to do so as he chose to leave his old life behind to follow his dreams.

The day he was brought to Oz, the traveling circus he worked for had brought him close to his old home town, and Annie had shown up at his latest show to tell him that she had been proposed to by another old friend of theirs named Jonathan Gale while he was away, but hadn't accepted the proposal yet because she had wanted to see ___him_ one last time before accepting.

When he had heard the news, it had taken everything in him to smile brightly as he congratulated her on the engagement, and wished her well in the future that Jonathan could provide for her, that he wasn't able to do. They had talked some more about their past, until Frank came rushing into his caravan to warn him about Tom Hernes, the circus strong man was after him because he had flirted with Tom's wife, causing Oscar to bid a quick goodbye to Annie and congratulate her one last time on her engagement, just before his caravan door was kicked in by the enraged strong man who was accompanied by one of the circus clowns.

What happened afterwards that day was a blur, that he barely remembered other than he had just barely escaped a pummeling from the taller man, and escaped his caravan and ran for his life before escaping in the hot air balloon where he was caught in an incoming twister, and the rest is history.

'_I wonder if Annie and Frank along with everyone else managed to get __away_ and to safety, before the tornado struck the circus? It almost_ doesn't seem _fair_ that _I_ alone managed to survive that day and was brought to this _wondrous_ place,_' Oscar thought silently to himself, as he flinched a bit as a memory of his ride in the tornado filled him, as he remembers nearly getting hit by one of the carts from the circus that the tornadoes had lifted off the ground as he was flung around inside the hot air balloon, as the last thing he remembered seeing of the circus was people running away screaming as soon as they saw the tornado coming just as he was sucked inside and lost sight of everything happening on the ground, '_while everyone back home was killed by that blasted twister! But I guess I'll never know now. If anyone survived they probably think I'm dead since the last time they saw me was when my _stupid_ balloon headed _straight_ for that _blasted_ tornado..._'

When he had arrived in Oz, he had been amazed by the strange and wondrous things he saw all around him, things that he had never seen in his years of travel with the circus, and for a moment he thought that his trip through the tornado had indeed killed him and he was in heaven until he met Theodora, who had become his guide and newfound friend in this strange land that she called Oz.

Thinking about Theodora now brought a warm smile to Oscar's mouth, as he thought about the young brunette woman who had been his friend and companion in Oz since his arrival in the strange world a few days ago. At the moment he hated to admit it to himself, but the young witch had warmed her way into his heart like no other woman had before, at least not since Annie.

One of the things that he couldn't understand about Theodora though, was when he had given her the last of his music boxes as a thank you gift for everything that Theodora had done for him since they met, and she had looked lost and a bit suspicious at the idea that he was giving her a gift and not wanting anything back from her in return, which made him wonder about what kind of life she had been living up until now, especially when he had offered to dance with her to the music of the music box, and she had informed him that nobody had asked her to dance before either, and he could see the hurt longing in her eyes as she looked up at him from where she was sitting, before he reached down and gently pulled her to her feet, and offered to teach her to dance, and spent most of the night dancing, before the finally got tired and stopped to rest and wound up kissing each other.

He didn't know what had brought on the kiss, but now that he thought about it, the kiss had felt right, and far better than the other times when he had kissed women in the past, and had been a bit disappointed when it finally broke off, leaving them both feeling flustered, as a small chuckle escaped from Oscar's lips as he remembered how Theodora's face had turned as red as her clothes after they had kissed, before she excused herself to go to sleep for the night.

By the time morning had come along, they had continued on their way to their destination, while stopping to rescue a winged monkey in a blue bellhop outfit from a lion who Oscar had scared away with his magic tricks. The monkey's name was Finley, who joined their group after declaring that he would serve Oscar for the rest of his days as payment for saving him from the lion, and the trio quickly continued on their way to the Emerald City, and as the magnificent emerald green palace came into view as they stopped on top of a hill, to his surprise Theodora started talking about how great of a wizard and ruler he would be once he fulfilled the prophecy and beat the wicked witch, and how they could rule Oz together as King and Queen.

When she had first talking about the possibility of the two of them getting married he had frozen up, like he normally did when the women he was with started talking about making a future with him, and part him had wanted to nip that idea in the bud before Theodora got the wrong idea, but as he stared at the witch before him, he felt he couldn't do it as the more he thought about the idea himself, he realized that he didn't really mind the idea of one day marrying Theodora if she would have him even when she found out he was nothing more than a fraud and wasn't the 'wizard' she was hoping he would be, and managed to talk her out of making plans by promising they could talk more about it later, and that was when he started feeling extremely guilty about the whole situation, especially when Finley laid into him about lying to Theodora when he confessed the truth to the winged monkey.

As they entered the emerald palace, even now he wondered who could have treated Theodora the way they had, and who could have hurt her and given her such a low self-esteem of herself, since was a delight to be around, and fun to be with, wished that he could teach whoever had hurt a lesson if he ever met them.

Though he did start getting a clue about who the main culprit might be responsible as soon as they finally reached the throne room, and Oscar had met Theodora's ever so '___charming_' older sister, Evanora, who seemed to just be waiting for them to arrive.

He didn't know what the reason was, but there was something about the woman that didn't sit well with Oscar, that made his skin crawl just by being around her. Despite her obvious attempts of being nice and polite to him when they first met in the throne room, and during the tour of the palace that she personally gave him, Evanora reminded him of those prissy stuck up rich folks back home who came to his shows that looked down on him and the other circus performers with their noses stuck in the air.

Evanora had hidden her contempt for him, but he had seen right through it almost immediately, especially when she had finally shown him the royal treasure room. Sure the sight of all that gold in the room had left him feeling excited at the idea of all of it belonging to him now, but as he glanced at Evanora for a moment, as she told him that he could do whatever he wanted with the treasure, he decided to put on a show for Evanora to see, as she he took a running jump into a nearby pile of gold, rolling around it and laughing like a loon as he grabbed fistfuls of gold and jewels off the floor and tossed them in the air as he rummaged through to different piles of gold and jewels and pulling them out to examine with interest, not paying attention at all to what Evanora.

After a few minutes of this, he finally decided to take a look back at Evanora to see how she was reacting to his antics, as he casually picked up a nearby golden chalice filled with gold coins, and turned to Evanora, pretending to not know what kind of cup it was that he was now holding, it was then that he had seen the smirk and shrewd look in the woman's eyes as she watched his antics in the room, and that was when he knew for sure that he was being played.

The look on Evanora's face made her look like a cat who had just caught a canary bird and eaten its fill as she looked at him and was looking proud of herself but the look had quickly disappeared as soon as she saw him looking her way, as she started explaining what the chalice was when he asked her about it.

Evanora had allowed him to have his 'fun' for awhile longer before finally breaking the 'bad news' about how he couldn't have the money in the treasure vault of become king of the kingdom unless he fulfilled the prophecy that she and Theodora had been telling him about, and that he was destined to hunt down and kill the wicked witch that was plaguing Oz who had murdered the former king in cold blood for the throne. He had protested at first, saying that he didn't want to kill anyone, but when she pointed out that if he wanted the throne and the wealth that came with it, he had reluctantly agreed to it, and she had smirked and suggested that he should leave first thing in the morning to deal with Glinda, as she pulled out her wand and waved it and a map appeared before his eyes, as she showed him where he could find Glinda.

Though when she suggested her telling Theodora about the plan, he had immediately shot down the idea, giving Evanora the excuse that he didn't want Theodora to know where he had gone, in case she decided to follow after him, and he could see the creepy little smile that appeared on Evanora's face at what he had just said, as she agreed and promised not to say anything to Theodora before bidding him good night and heading on her way to bed while he made his way to his own chambers to rest for the night.

'_Number one rule of the business. Never try and _con_ a conman. _Especially_ if they know the _signs_ to look for when they _think_ they are being conned. If I didn't _know_ better, I would think she reminds me of some of the _jerks_ I had to deal with back home, acting all nice and sweet, while having ulterior motives._' Oscar thought silently to himself as her turned over to lie on his side on the mattress as he stared out at the balcony window for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he remembered the conversation he had with Evanora just a few hours ago, as a small frown crept to his face as he remembered the way Evanora had spoken to him and the way she acted, '_There's _something_ off about Evanora that I just plain _didn't_ like. It's on the tip of my tongue about _what_ it is though. She seemed a little _too_ eager about me leaving and _not_ talking to Theodora first, before I go hunt down this Glinda person._'

It wasn't that he didn't want Theodora involved in what he was doing, but it was more like he hoping to put some space between them, as he thought over what he was going to do when he completed what he was setting out to do, especially with Theodora making noises about the two of them getting married and ruling Oz together as the new King and Queen, and how he was going to handle Evanora when he got back from his mission.

Sighing a bit, Oscar reached over to his nightstand and picked up his pocket watch to check the time, and is able to see the time using the moonlight that's shining through his window, and cursed a bit when he saw how late it was getting, as he reluctantly came to a decision.

'_Okay, who am I _kidding_? I can deny it all I want, but I've _never_ felt _this_ guilty over _anything_ in my entire life, at least not since my pop died. Yet _now_ I am feeling it? I'll _never_ get _any_ sleep at _this_ rate, if I don't go talk to Theodora,_' Oscar thought angrily to himself as he kicked off his blankets and sat up as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched a bit before standing up, as he moved to where he had left his clothes, and started pulling on his pants and shirt, while running a hand over his mussed up hair as he slipped his feet into his shoes as he starts making his way towards his bedroom door, '_and talk things over with her and settle things once and for all before I head out in the morning. Besides, who knows. If this wicked witch is as bad as everyone says, I might not even make it back to talk to Theodora to begin with..._'

Flinging his door open with a determined look on his face, Oscar strode out of his room with a purpose in mind.

* * *

It hadn't taken Oscar long to find a palace servant who pointed him in the right direction towards Theodora's bed chambers, as he quickly made his down the hallways towards where Theodora's bed chambers were, before stopping before the closed double doors that led into her room.

'_Should I _really_ do this? I should just go back to bed and continue with my plan to leave without talking with her._' Oscar thought nervously to himself as he stared at the double doors for a moment hesitantly, as a small frown appeared on his lips, as he felt torn about what he should do, as he looked around the empty hallway to see if anyone was coming but didn't see anyone, before turning his attention back on the closed door, '_It's the middle of the night. She's probably asleep by now. But still what could it hurt to make sure?_'

After a few more seconds of considering his options, Oscar finally reluctantly raised his hand up to knock firmly on the closed bedroom door, and winced a bit when the sound of the knocks seemed to echo in the hallway, before stepping back to wait. After a couple of minutes, of waiting he didn't see or hear anything from within the room, and let out a sigh.

'_I guess she's asleep. I'll have to talk to her when I get back later and..._' Oscar thought silently to himself as he started to turn away to make his way back to his own chambers, when he stops as he sees a light turn on through the cracks of the closed door, and taking a chance he knocked on the door again, '_I might as well see this all the way through now that I've woken her up, instead of letting her wonder about who or woke her..._'

"Who is it? Hold on for a moment, I'm coming." Theodora's sleepy voice called out from the other side of the door, as he heard the sound of her getting out of her bed and her footsteps coming towards the door, and could hear her unlocking the door "It's the middle of the night, can't whatever it is wait until morning?"

"Theodora, it's me Oscar. I'm sorry to have woken you up so late, and I should have come talked to you earlier," Oscar said cheerfully as the door was pulled wide open to reveal a sleep disheveled Theodora standing on the other side, dressed in a white nightgown, and her black hair hanging loosely down her back as she stared at him in surprise as he continued speaking, "But would you mind if I came in and talked to you in private about something important? I may not be able to do so later."

For a few seconds, Theodora stared at Oscar in surprise when she heard his request, as she thought for a moment about whether or not she should let him in her chambers to talk, before finally nodding her head at him, as she stepped to the side to let him inside her room.

"Sure, Oscar. You can come in." Theodora asked, as she watched Oscar enter her room, as she peeked out into the hallway for a moment to see if anyone was around, before shutting the door behind Oscar and locking it behind them, "What's going on that you don't think whatever you have to say can't wait until morning?"

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_6_** pages. This is my second attempt at writing anything related to **_Oz The Great and the Powerful_**, with my first being my story '**_Withered Hearts_**' so I hope you all like my second attempt at writing the series.

So what do you guys think of **_Chains of Fire_**? Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or hate it, so I can know if I should continue it or not? Flamers will not be tolerated.

After watching the movie, I never thought I'd actually feel sorry for the wicked witch for once. After everything she's done or going to do in the future by the time Dorothy shows up to save Oz.

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as '**_Night Guardian_**' everyone. I have a poll up on my profile page so everyone can vote on which Dark Tournament team Kuronue/Melody gets put on, when Yomi finally calls in his favor with her. And she'll also be the new captain of said team. I had updated the story itself with an announcement as 'Chapter 5', saying that people should check out my profile for the poll, but didn't keep it up long enough for a lot of people to see the announcement, so I'm also putting it up here. I'm also looking for five OC's in that story, and an application form is up on the profile page, if anyone is interested in giving a go of it.

* * *

**_Started On:_** March 18, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** March 21, 2013


	2. Chapter 1: Promises Are Meant to Be Brok

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Oz the Great and Powerful_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Author's Notes:_** This idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching the new Oz movie. I always wondered what would happen if Oscar Diggs had gone a different path in how he handled Theodora the night he was going to leave the Emerald City to confront Glinda, and this story I'm writing now came to light. _lol_

**_Spoilers Alert:_** as a warning to everyone who haven't seen the movie yet, there is mention of some scenes from the movie in here.

**_Word Count:_** 4,596

**_Summary:_** **_(Alternate Universe)_** What if, The night before Oscar Diggs was to leave the Emerald Palace to go after the 'Wicked Witch' Glinda, he had a change of heart about leaving without saying anything to Theodora and pays her a late night visit? **_(Oscar & Theodora)_**

**_Chains of Fire_**  
Chapter 1: Promises Are Meant to Be Broken  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

"Well Oscar? I don't mean to sound ___rude_, but exactly ___what_ was so ___important_ that you had to speak to me at this ___time_ of the ___night_," Theodora asked, impatience filling her voice a few moments later after she let Oscar into her bedchambers found the two of them now facing each other while sitting in some chairs next to her balcony window, as a dainty yawn escaped from her mouth as she stared at Oscar, "instead of ___waiting_ until the ___morning_ to speak to me? I would have thought you'd be sound asleep in bed yourself by now after all the traveling we did to get here."

"I'm really ___sorry_ for disturbing you, but I ___couldn't_ sleep, so I decided to pay you a visit tonight, because I ___probably_ won't see you in the morning, Theodora, and I wanted to speak to you in ___private_ with no prying eyes or ears listening in." Oscar said as he fidgeted a bit in his seat when Theodora turned surprised on him at his words, as he continued speaking as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs over each other as he stared back at Theodora for a moment, "What I wanted to tell you was that, Finley and I are ___leaving_ the palace first thing in the morning, and probably won't be back for hours, and I decided to ___tell_ you so you wouldn't ___worry_ when you woke up in the morning to find me ___gone_ and don't get the wrong idea or something."

"Wait, what do you ___mean_ by the two of you are ___leaving_? Why are you leaving? Is it because of something ___I_ said or did?" Theodora demanded as she became fully awake at his words, as her voice sounded hurt and panicky that she was just now hearing about his plans for leaving the palace, though she calmed down a bit when he shook his head negatively at her questions, "Well, if it's not because of something ___I_ did, ___why_ are you leaving then? Exactly ___where_ are you and Finley going to go?"

"Calm down ___please_, Theo. I'm not leaving ___permanently_. I ___plan_ to come back as ___soon_ as I can when I've completed what I'm going out to do. I have no ___intention_ of leaving for ___good_ if I can ___help_ it." Oscar said, as he placed a placating hand over Theodora's own, as he gave her hand a squeeze as his green eyes stared into her own, as he shook his head for a moment as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, "If you truly ___must_ know ___why_ Finley and I are leaving, its all ___Evanora's_ idea, not ___mine_. I for one wouldn't ___mind_ staying around here a while ___longer_, but she ___insisted_ after ___springing_ it on me tonight after finishing the tour of the palace after dinner."

"___Evanora's_ idea? What ___kind_ of ___idea_ did she have that could have you leaving in the ___morning_ and..." Theodora demanded, as a small blush of pleasure reached her cheeks at the nickname Oscar had called her, before a startled gasp escaped from her lips cutting off what she was going to say as she realized what it was that Evanora could be sending Oscar off to do, as narrowed her eyes a bit at the man before her, "Oscar, ___please_ don't tell me Evanora's having you go after ___Glinda_ already?! It's too ___soon_ for you go face ___her_! You need more ___time_ to prepare against her!"

"Well Evanora seems to ___think_ that the ___sooner_ I get the job of vanquishing Glinda over and done with, the ___sooner_ the prophecy can be fulfilled. I'm ___not_ really looking ___forward_ to this task, since I just got here," Oscar said with a slight shrug of his shoulders for a moment, as he glanced around Theodora's bedroom for a moment, as he took in the decorations that covered the walls and floor, "but if it'll help the kingdom, then I'll ___try_ and do what I can to help. Evanora said that ___supposedly_ all I have to do is find a way to get Glinda's wand and break it, she will ___die_ instantly and ___everything_ will be over."

"It's ___true_ that a witch will die once her wand is destroyed, because she'll ___also_ lose her magic when that happens. But you're not ___ready_ yet to go. There's no ___telling_ what ___might_ happen," Theodora said as she bit her lip nervously for a moment, as she frowned at Oscar as she listened to his explanation to what was going on, as she slowly shook her head, "before you even get your hands on her wand. Yet Evanora is ___really_ sending you off by ___yourself_? With ___only_ Finley at your side and no one else? I ___don't_ like this, Oscar."

"What's ___wrong_? If things go just right and I ___somehow_ manage to get my hands on her wand, I'll be back in no time before you have the ___chance_ to even ___miss_ me," Oscar asked, confusion filling his voice as he glanced at Theodora in confusion, as he cocked his head to one side as he stared at Theodora curiously as he waited for an answer, "it'll be ___fine_, Theo. I have ___more_ than a few ___tricks_ up my sleeve that can help see this plan through."

"If you're sure if you ___think_ you can handle it on your own, but maybe I should ___accompany_ Finley and you to face Glinda, so you can have backup," Theodora said, only to scowl a bit when Oscar shook his negatively at her suggestion, "I ___can't_ come with you? Why not?"

"I want you to ___stay_ here in the palace safe. After the close calls we had on the way to the palace it might be dangerous to come along," Oscar said as he gave Theodora his trademark smile as he saw the petulant look appear on Theodora's face at his words as he quickly continued speaking, "I don't want to have to worry about ___you_ as well as ___myself_ and ___Finley_ on the road. Besides I don't think it would be a ___good_ idea if Evanora found out you came with me."

"Why does it matter to you if ___Evanora_ would care whether or not if I came with you? I can take care of myself," Theodora demanded, as her eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously at him as confusion filled her voice at what he had just told her, "and don't need permission from ___Evanora_ to go with you. I have ___never_ needed her ___permission_ before to travel on my own."

"It's mainly because Evanora advised me to ___not_ talk to you about what I'm doing tomorrow." Oscar said simply, as he saw the shocked look on Theodora's face reappear once more at his announcement, "but I decided to come tell you anyways, so I don't know how she'll react if she finds out I told you..."

"What do you mean?" Theodora demanded.

"She ___said_ to not bother you and have you worry about me, and that she would tell you herself about what I was doing and it ___seemed_ like a good idea at the time," Oscar said as he shook his head for a moment as he remembered the conversation he had with Evanora hours ago, "but then I decided to come tell you myself after all. I wanted you to hear it from my own lips first before you heard it from someone else."

"Well I'm glad you chose to come tell me in person," Theodora said, as she smiled widely at him for a moment, though a small frown quickly replaced her smile as she thought over what he had just said for a moment, "Though why you should be worried about what Evanora thinks about you telling me about the trip has me worried..."

"Now what's ___that_ supposed to mean?" Oscar asked, confusion filling his voice.

"The two of you seem to have gotten pretty close in the hours that I last saw you, Oscar," Theodora said sadly, as she looked at the man before her for a moment, as scowled a bit at him for a moment as she eyed him suspiciously for a moment, causing Oscar to shift a bit nervously in his seat under her scrutiny, "it makes me start to think you're up to something with her behind my back. Though I wouldn't blame you, since Evanora is ___prettier_ than ___I_ am..."

"Theodora, if your ___hinting_ at what I ___think_ your hinting at, I'll have you know it's ___never_ going to happen between ___Evanora_ and myself. I ___know_ Evanora is your ___sister_ and everything, and I ___hope_ you take no serious ___offense_ when I say this, but I ___swear_ there is no way in ___hell_," Oscar said seriously, as a small shudder went through his body at the image of him and Evanora crept to his mind, as Theodora looked surprised by his words as he quickly continued speaking, as he gave Theodora a sympathetic look on his face as he reached out once more to lightly touch her hand when he saw the confused look appearing on her features, "I'd ___ever_ take up with ___her_ in ___that_ way. She's ___pretty_ and all, I'll ___admit_ that, but she's simply ___not_ my type of woman, and you are way better looking than her as far as I'm concerned."

"You think I'm ___prettier_ than ___Evanora_ is?" Theodora asked incredulously, her eyes widening a bit in surprise at the revelation, "But..."

"Of ___course_ I do. Remember when we first met, I called you an ___angel_? I think you are as ___beautiful_ as an angel could be if I ever met one for real," Oscar said chuckling a bit at the shocked look on Theodora's face as a small blush crept her cheeks at his compliment as he continued speaking, "I don't usually say this kind of thing to any women, Theo. Evanora ___doesn't_ hold my interest as much as ___you_ do."

"It was a nice sentiment, but you thought you were dead when you saw me, if you remember, as the reason you called me an angel." Theodora said skeptically, even though she could feel her blush deepen a bit at the reminder of their first meeting by the pond, when he had dragged himself out of the water, "It wasn't much of a compliment I think."

"But it was one that I truly meant very much. Compared to your sister you are an angel, who I wouldn't mind being with for the rest of my days if you'd really have me," Oscar said cheerfully, as he smirked at her for a moment, as a wry chuckle escaped from his mouth as his green eyes met her gaze once more, "I wouldn't even touch Evanora with a ___five_ foot pole even if you ___paid_ me. I'll play nice with her but anything more than that, then you can forget it."

"How can you ___say_ something like ___that_ about Evanora? I ___thought_ the two of you were getting along pretty well during dinner last night," Theodora exclaimed hotly, as a small blush of anger crept to her cheeks, as she stared incredulously at Oscar for a moment in disbelief, as she felt conflicted between being happy at what he said, and being angry on her sisters behalf at the same time, "Evanora's been ___nothing_ except ___polite_ and ___courteous_ to you since you arrived. So ___how_ can you be so ___cruel_?"

"Call it ___past_ experience, Theodora. ___Something_ just feels... ___off_ about her. It's ___hard_ to ___properly_ explain it. It's this ___feeling_ I get from her, and usually when I get this ___particular_ feeling, I'm usually ___always_ right about it in the end." Oscar said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he gave Theodora a sheepish grin for a moment, as he decides to leave out what he had been speculating about involving Evanora for the last couple of hours, as he tries to calm down Theodora, "She's up to ___something_ but I ___don't_ know ___what_, and its ___seriously_ got me on edge. Enough to make me decide to come see you tonight instead of doing what she said to do. ___You've_ known her way ___longer_ than ___I_ have, and you have ___more_ cause to trust ___her_ word ___more_ than over ___mine_, but still I don't like or trust her."

"Oh so the only reason you really came to see me tonight, was because you had a 'bad feeling' that involves my sister," Theodora said, anger filling her voice, as she felt a bit of betrayal fill her at the news, as she had been hoping that he had wanted to see her because he wanted to see here, "if that's all you wanted to do, why don't you go back to bed? You need to go get some sleep so that you're well rested for when you face Glinda and..."

Whatever Theodora was going to say next was abruptly cut off, as a startled yelp escaped from her mouth, as Oscar suddenly reached out to gently grasp her hand, as he leaned forward and pulled her forward, practically pulling her into his lap, as his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. For a moment, Theodora froze in shock by his actions, but then she seemed to slowly melt against his body, as they kissed. After a few minutes, they finally broke apart to gasp for air, as Theodora sat on his lap, gasping for breath as she rested a hand on his chest for a moment.

"What was that kiss for?!" she finally gasped out as she shot an accusing look at Oscar who was looking smugly at her.

"To get you to ___stop_ talking before you make yourself even ___more_ upset, plus I've been ___waiting_ for the ___chance_ to do that again ever since that first night we kissed," Oscar said truthfully, sounding a bit too cheerful as he grinned lazily at Theodora, as he reached up to trace her mouth with his hand as he stared into her eyes for a moment, "I've been thinking of other things too besides the trip tomorrow. About us getting married one of these days if you truly wish it. Though I'm curious about why you'd want to marry the likes of me when you ___hardly_ known me a few days."

"Of ___course_ I want to ___marry_ you. I wouldn't have brought it up the way I did when we were on the road home. I'm glad that you are taking me ___seriously_ about it. I admit I got a little excited the closer we got to home," Theodora said indignantly, as she scowled down at him in irritation, as her entire face turned red in embarrassment, as her eyes narrowed a bit at him as she lightly swatted at his hands as she pushed away from him and stood up dusting her hands against her nightgown as she tried to straighten it, "and I ___know_ it's a little ___too_ soon to be making ___marriage_ plans, but I wanted to at least ___try_ and bring up the ___possibility_ of us being a couple by letting you know ___early_ on that I ___was_ interested. But from the way you reacted to my plans I was starting to think you didn't ___want_ me to rule as your queen and it ___hurt_... But I'm not done being mad at you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't still mad at me after that kiss. Let's talk about this later when I get back," Oscar said laughing a bit as he also stood up, pushing himself out of his chair as he stretched a bit to get the kinks out of his body lazily, as a loud yawn escaped from his lips, "your right about one thing. I should head off to bed if I want to be in my top form in a couple of hours."

"Fine we'll talk ___more_ about this when you come ___back_ from your trip. You'll be needing ___plenty_ of rest when you confront Glinda," Theodora said, as she starts ushering Oscar towards her bedroom door, as she giggled a bit as she lightly pushed him towards the closed door, as she walks around him and moves to unlock the door, "Don't ___make_ me ___regret_ this, Oscar Diggs."

"I ___won't_, I ___promise_. At least I ___hope_ I don't. How about ___this_. Take ___this_ just to show that I mean ___exactly_ what I say. At the moment, thanks to my ___unplanned_ arrival in this world, I don't have ___much_ else I can offer you to ___prove_ that my intentions are sound no matter what happens later," Oscar asked as he reached into his pants pocket and pulls out his pocket watch and hands it over to Theodora who immediately took the golden pocket watch from him with a confused look as she stared back at him for a moment as he continued speaking, "but I want you to keep this watch for me. It's one of my few ___prized_ possessions that I have left with me from back home, that once belonged to my father, and was passed onto me after he died. I want you to keep it safe for me at least until I come back, and until I find something better. If I don't you can always break it or hex me."

"Thank you for entrusting this to me," Theodora said, as she carefully took the pocket watch in her hands as looked back at Oscar for a moment, before stepping forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek as she smiles at him for a moment, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you back soon, Oscar."

"Good. Though I have one ___last_ request before I go, and I ___hope_ you don't take this the wrong way," Oscar said as he moved to lean against the wall next to the bedroom door as he stared at Theodora with a serious look on his face, and continued speaking when she nodded her head to his request, "but when you see Evanora later, could you pretend to not know anything about my leaving the palace and why?"

"Why should I do something like that?" Theodora asked, confusion filling her voice as she stares back at him as she reached for the door handle to open the door.

"I want you to see what she says and does, compared to what I told you tonight. Since she promised me that she would tell you why I wasn't in the palace," Oscar said as he shrugged his shoulders a bit, as he pushed away from the wall and moves closer to the door as Theodora started pulling it open for him, "If she says the exact same thing that I told you then fine. But if she says something different, you should be suspicious."

"Oscar, I ___trust_ Evanora. She wouldn't ___lie_ to me..." Theodora said, frustration filling her voice, only to stop as Oscar raised a hand and gently pressed a finger to her lips to silence her for a moment.

"I'm not saying she would. But the fact that I came to you in person to tell you what was going on should be proof that what I might be saying is true," Oscar said as he smiled at Theodora for a moment, as he reached out and gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gave the palm of her hand a kiss as he bowed for a moment before standing straight once more to stare at her with a serious look in his eyes, "But I'm just advising you to keep an open mind and watch your sister to see if she really confirms what I told you tonight or not. Okay? Just pretend you don't know anything yet when you see her."

"Fine, I'll pretend that I don't know why your gone when I see Evanora later, just to prove to you how wrong you are about her when you come back later," Theodora said with a small sigh as she let Oscar out of her room, as she waved him off as he started making his way down the hall in the darkened corridor, "good night, Oscar."

"Good night Theo, and pleasant dreams." Oscar called back as he disappeared around a corner.

* * *

As Oscar disappeared down the darkened corner, Theodora finally shut the door behind her, as she made her way back towards her bed and sits down on the mattress, as she looks down at the golden pocket watch that was clutched in her hands for a moment as a small smile crept to her mouth.

'_Keep it for you until you come back, huh? I can do that. He must really be serious about his intentions,_' Theodora said as she raised the pocket watch to eye level so that she could examine it more closely, as she took in the watches shiny golden surface at all angles, as she ran her fingers over the surface as a bright smile that seemed to completely light up her face appeared on her features, '_if he's entrusting something that he holds dear to him to me as proof he's serious. If this isn't an _early_ sign of a marriage proposal I don't know what else is..._'

As she sat down, she placed the pocket watch on her nightstand, next to her music box, and picked up her music box and closed the lid as she wound up the key until she couldn't wind it up anymore, before opening the lid once again and letting the music from the music box play as she set it back on the nightstand and laid back down on her bed, and pulled the blankets up over her body.

As she curled up underneath the warm blankets, her mind ran wildly for a few moments as she thought over what Oscar had told her that night, as she felt a niggling doubt fill her as part of felt a sense of truth in what about Oscar said about Evanora. She had noticed some of the things Oscar had mentioned about her elder sister for herself over the years but had always put it off as nothing, or just ignored it. But another part of her didn't want to ignore it this time, just because Oscar had brought it up now.

'_I'll do what he suggested and pretend I don't know why he's gone when I see Evanora later. It can't be as bad as Oscar was hinting at can it?_' Theodora thought silently to herself, as she snuggled closer into her mattress as she let herself drift off to sleep to the sound of the musical notes coming from the music box, '_Evanora means well some times, but she wouldn't _intentionally_ harm me or lie to me..._'

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_8_** pages. This is my second attempt at writing anything related to **_Oz The Great and the Powerful_**, with my first being my story '**_Withered Hearts_**' so I hope you all like my second attempt at writing the series.

'' If anyone is wondering about the 'feeling' Oscar is talking about, let's say it's a talent he has. Almost like six sense that warns him of trouble. It's what made him feel his skin crawling around Evanora last chapter when they first met even though she had barely done anything yet. I know he supposedly doesn't have any powers, and is a 'normal' human man, but the tricks he does on stage, even for early 1900's with no high technology or anything to help him do it, like having his stage assistant disappear in thin air while everyone is watching, or keeping her in the air even after cutting the wires or like how he makes something as ___big_ as a music box appear out of thin air, when he kept both of his hands in full view, with nothing in one hand except a handkerchief which he used to make the music box appear in his empty hand without moving either hand out of sight in order to bring the music box out of where ever he was hiding it. The box just appeared in his hand out of nowhere, and there's no way he was hiding something ___that_ big under his sleeves. ___lol_

I like to think what he does isn't all smoke and mirrors to fool the audience, but actual magic. Not the same as Glinda, Theodora and Evanora's but it IS close to there. And his 'feeling' is one of his special talents. Besides this is **_fanfiction_**, and **_alternate universe_**, and I say anything goes in making things more interesting. lol

So what do you guys think of **_Chains of Fire_**? Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or hate it, so I can know if I should continue it or not? Flamers will not be tolerated.

After watching the movie, I never thought I'd actually feel sorry for the wicked witch for once. After everything she's done or going to do in the future by the time Dorothy shows up to save Oz.

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as '**_Night Guardian_**' everyone. I have a poll up on my profile page so everyone can vote on which Dark Tournament team Kuronue/Melody gets put on, when Yomi finally calls in his favor with her. And she'll also be the new captain of said team. I had updated the story itself with an announcement as 'Chapter 5', saying that people should check out my profile for the poll, but didn't keep it up long enough for a lot of people to see the announcement, so I'm also putting it up here. I'm also looking for five OC's in that story, and an application form is up on the profile page, if anyone is interested in giving a go of it.

* * *

**_Started On:_** March 22, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** March 30, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** April 15, 2013


	3. Chapter 2: Walk a Mile in My Shoes

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Oz the Great and Powerful_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Author's Notes:_** This idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching the new Oz movie. I always wondered what would happen if Oscar Diggs had gone a different path in how he handled Theodora the night he was going to leave the Emerald City to confront Glinda, and this story I'm writing now came to light. _lol_

**_Spoilers Alert:_** as a warning to everyone who haven't seen the movie yet, there is mention of some scenes from the movie in here.

**_Word Count:_** 4,763

**_Summary:_** **_(Alternate Universe)_** What if, The night before Oscar Diggs was to leave the Emerald Palace to go after the 'Wicked Witch' Glinda, he had a change of heart about leaving without saying anything to Theodora and pays her a late night visit? **_(Oscar & Theodora)_**

**_Chains of Fire  
_**Chapter 2: Walk a Mile in My Shoes  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

Early the next morning found Oscar and Finley making their way down the yellow brick road away from the Emerald City, as they made their way to the dark forest where Evanora had told Oscar where the wicked witch would be hanging out in. Much to Oscar's irritation, Finley had to come wake him up that morning, and it wasn't until the monkey had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him, that Oscar had roused from the bed, while cursing out the monkey as he got up, much to Finley's amusement.

'_Maybe I _should_ have _postponed_ this trip until _later_ in the day or even _tomorrow_? I'm _dead_ tired, and at _least_ I _could_ have spent what _might_ be my _last_ few hours alive in the lap of luxury and a warm bed awhile _longer_ before I face this wicked witch everyone is talking about._' Oscar thought sleepily to himself as a loud yawn escaped from his mouth as he continued down the road to his destination, as he glared down at the flying monkey for a moment as Finley carried his traveling bag in his arms beside Oscar when he heard Finley snicker outloud, "Something ___amusing_ you, Monkey?"

"I was just ___wondering_ about what is making you so ___sleepy_ this morning, Oscar. ___Didn't_ you get ___enough_ sleep last night?" Finley asked casually as he glanced up at Oscar with a curious look on his simian face for a moment, just as another yawn escaped from the humans mouth, causing Finley to chuckle a bit once more as he ignored the glare that Oscar shot him as he dragged the heavy traveling bag with him, "I ___thought_ you had headed ___straight_ to bed after you talked to me about our plans today, just so you ___wouldn't_ be tired for this trip?"

"If you ___must_ know, I ___didn't_ get ___much_ sleep last night, because I was ___worried_ about what we are going to be doing today. Please ___remind_ me again, exactly who's the utter ___moron_ who's ___stupid_ bright idea was it to leave ___first_ thing in the ___morning_ to do this misadventure of ours, Monkey?" Oscar demanded angrily as the lie about what he had really done last night came easily to his lips, then flushed a bit in embarrassment as Finley casually tucked his travel bag under one arm and pointed his free arm directly at Oscar in response to his question, "Oh shut it!

"Maybe if you ___couldn't_ get any ___sleep_ last night, ___maybe_ it was your ___guilty_ conscious telling you just how ___wrong_ you are about ___lying_ to a ___sweet_ and ___innocent_ girl like Theodora and getting her ___hopes_ up about ___you_ being the ___Wizard_ her and everyone else has been ___waiting_ for who can fulfill the final prophecy of the late king, and your just ___now_ realizing what you're ___really_ getting yourself into because of your lies," Finley said casually, shaking his head sadly for a moment, as he gave Oscar an angry look, as his eyes narrowed a bit at his new master as he ignored the glare Oscar was now giving him as he continued speaking, "It's ___not_ too late you know. We can turn right around and you can go ___confess_ that you're nothing more than a big fake, and hopefully the punishment for lying won't be too bad. Probably sometime in the royal dungeon in the palace if they're not too mad."

"Not a ___chance_ in ___hell_, Monkey. I'm ___not_ going to risk ___hurting_ Theodora ___or_ getting thrown in ___jail_ for this. I got myself ___into_ this ___mess_, and I'll get myself out of it ___without_ confessing to a ___blasted_ thing if I have to, too ___much_ is at stake if I turn back now. ___Besides_ it ___won't_ be lying if I ___actually_ do defeat the wicked witch." Oscar said stubbornly as he glared down at the simian for a moment as a thoughtful look appeared on his features before a smug look appeared on his features as he smirked down at Finley, "Both Evanora ___and_ Theodora say that ___all_ I just have to do is just get my hands on this Glinda woman's wand and ___break_ it, and with your help it will all be over. My motto is as long as we ___believe_ we can do it, then ___anything_ is ___possible_. And it's ___never_ failed me once."

"Are you ___really_ sure that you ___want_ to ___continue_ on with this, Oscar? Like I said before, it's ___not_ too late to go ___back_ and confess. You could even ___try_ getting on your hands and knees and cry a little bit to get them to show mercy," Finley said as he shot Oscar a skeptical look as he wondered what was going through his new masters mind right that moment, as he stared at Oscar's face. Finley could already tell that Oscar looked conflicted about what they had to do, "If you can't ___force_ yourself to cry, I can ___help_ you out by cutting up some ___onions_ for you to sniff that will induce the tears for you when you face Evanora and Theodora again."

"For the ___last_ time, Monkey, we are ___not_ going back. We're ___going_ to find the Wicked Witch, and I'll get my hands on her wand and ___destroy_ it as planned," Oscar said confidently, as he smirked down at Finley once more, as he took note of the worried look on Finley's face for a moment, before turning his gaze away from the winged monkey and back on the road once more, "then we can ___return_ to the Emerald City as conquering heroes, and I'll become the ___new_ ruler with all the gold at my disposal and Theodora at my side as queen, and you'll get yourself a nice bushel of banana's as reward for putting up with me."

"You're going to give me ___banana's_ as my reward for helping you?" Finley demanded as he dropped Oscar's traveling bag to stare incredulously at the man before him, causing Oscar to stop walking and turn back to face Finley in time to see the angry and incredulous look on the monkeys face, "Oh so ___just_ because I'm a ___monkey_, then I ___must_ love banana's and would prefer it as my only reward? That's such a ___vicious_ stereotype towards my kind!"

"What? You ___don't_ like banana's?" Oscar asked curiously, as he arched an eyebrow at Finley for a moment, as the monkey started to look sheepish.

"No I ___do_ love banana's. I'm a monkey, don't be ___ridiculous_, I just ___didn't_ like the ___way_ how you said it should be my ___reward_ for helping you," Finley retorted angrily, with a small of huff as he saw the smirk return to Oscar's face, as Finley calmed down for a moment, as he picked the bag back up once more, as they continued on their way, with Finley offering up ideas for Oscar to choose from that he could use if they went back to the palace, but Oscar shot down all of them.

* * *

It was nearly noon time, when Oscar and Finley finally reached the dark woods, though their number had grown by one in the form of a little orphan China doll girl named Melody who they had picked up along the way who had wanted to join them in their mission to destroy the Wicked Witch and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Earlier that morning they had stopped in a nearby village called China Town that had been ordered destroyed by the winged baboon's because the inhabitants of the town had been celebrating Oscar's arrival in Oz when news reached them.

While searching through the rubble of the town, they had found little Melody, who was the lone survivor of the massacre, crying her eyes out in the ruins of her destroyed house in the middle of town. Her legs had been broken by falling debris, but Oscar had been able to fix the damaged legs using a bottle of glue he had been carrying in his traveling bag, and glued her legs back on as good as new.

When they told Melody who they were and why they were there, she had insisted on coming with them to help, despite Oscar's attempts at trying to get her to head towards the Emerald City on her own while he and Finley handled the wicked witch, before he finally agreed to let her come with them when she broke down in tears and jumped on his leg and wouldn't let go until he agreed to take her with them, though he had to confiscate a knife she had on her when she showed it to him.

As they entered the woods, Oscar felt a chill go through his body as he stepped through the woods, as he tried to ignore the ominous warning from a pair of talking crows that were perched in branches high up in the trees that were claiming that he and his friends would die if they didn't head back the way they came. He had even picked Melody and cradled her gently in his arms as they walked when the China girl had gotten scared and asked to be carried by him as they continued on their way.

It hadn't taken them long before they finally reached their destination, which was a graveyard deep in the forest, where they could make out the cloaked hooded figure of someone standing outside the graveyards closed gates, and set aside a glowing wand on a nearby tree stump as they fiddled with the lock on the gates to get it open.

Pulling his companions to the side, they came up with a plan to how to distract the figure, and Finley had went off to go make animal noise, while Melody hid herself out of sight, while Oscar waited for his moment, as he chuckled a bit when he heard Finley let out loud mooing sounds like a cow.

'Not_ the animal sound I was _expecting_ but it'll _have_ to do, I guess,_' Oscar thought silently to himself, as he kept his eyes on the hooded figure, as he slowly made his way towards the gates, just as the figure turned to look in the direction the mooing was coming from.

While the hooded figure was turned away, Oscar managed to get close enough to snatch the wand off the tree stump before sprinting away as fast as he could, back to where Melody was waiting for him, as they were soon joined by Finley, as they congratulated him on getting the wand, as they hid out of sight of the  
wicked witch, as Oscar kept a tight grip on the wand.

"I ___got_ it!" Oscar exclaimed happily as he ducked down out of sight next to his two companions.

"That's ___great_! So ___break_ it already, so we can get ___out_ of here ___before_ the witch catches us!" Finley exclaimed.

"Break it! Break it!" Melody cheered on, as she stood next to Oscar.

'_This _doesn't_ feel right. I'm _not_ getting the same feeling I got from Evanora, from this Glinda woman,_' Oscar thought silently to himself as he held Glinda's wand in his hands as he stared down at the jeweled wand for a moment, as a frown appeared on his face as he gripped the wand in both hands as he prepared to snap it in half over his knee, but something was holding him back from immediately breaking it as he stared down at the wand, '_Something doesn't add up here, I think..._'

"Wizard, what are you waiting for? Break the stupid wand already!" Melody whispered insistently as she and Finley crowded around the human with worried looks on their faces, when Oscar didn't immediately snap the wand, "Hurry up before the wicked witch finds us and..."

"Yeah Oscar, we've come too far now for you to chicken out now," Finley said as he encouraged Oscar to break the wand, "this is your chance to prove you're the wizard like you wanted."

"I ___know_ that you two. Okay here goes ___nothing_..." Oscar said, as he sighed as he decides to ignore his feeling for once, as he got ready to snap the wand only to jump in fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to yelp as he spun around only to backpedal a bit when he realized that the wicked witch was right behind him, as Finley and Melody both ducked behind him for protection as they stared fearfully at the hooded figure before them.

"Are you ___really_ the wizard that these two are talking about?" a soft voice asked from underneath the hood, as the figure stood before them, as her voice became stern as she held out her hand towards the trio, "I ___believe_ that wand is ___mine_, and I would like it ___back_ now."

"Well that's a com-complicated question." Oscar stammered fearfully as he stared up at the hooded figure while still clutching the wand in his hands, as he tried to decide if he should give it back or not, "I mean, what is a wizard really?"

As the trio watched, the figure reached up and pulled off her hood, revealing a beautiful woman with long silvery blond hair, and wearing a silver tiara on her forehead, and he stared at them with warm and kind eyes that didn't look as angry as they thought she would be for taking her wand away.

But it Glinda's face that really caught Oscar's attention as he stared in shock at her for a few moments, as he clearly saw how familiar Glinda's appearance was to his old friend Annie from Kansas.

'_Annie? No it _can't_ be. She _should_ be _safe_ back home, that is _if_ she managed to get _away_ from the twister._' Oscar thought frantically to himself for a moment, as Glinda took a step closer once more with her hand out towards him, as he finally snapped out of his stupor and reluctantly handed the wand back over to Glinda knowing there wasn't much else he could do under the circumstances, much to the protests of his friends, '_But this woman _looks_ so much like Annie, she could _almost_ be her _twin_ I think..._'

"Thank you," Glinda said, smiling bright and in relief that she was able to get her wand safely back in her hands as she stares at the would be thieves in front of her, as they stared back at her with scared looks, though she was more focused on Oscar, as she repeated her earlier question.

"My name's Oscar Diggs, and this is Finley and Melody." Oscar said a bit hesitantly, as he saw that Glinda wasn't going to immediately attack him and his friends, as Finley and Melody continued to cower behind him, "and yes I'm the wizard."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Emerald City, Theodora woke up late having barely gotten any sleep during the night because of the dreams she had of a certain man, that brought a smile to her face, as she reluctantly sat up in bed and stretched a bit to get the kinks out of her body, as her long reddish-brown hair fell loosely down her back, as she glanced over at her nightstand and spied her music box and Oscar's pocket watch still resting on the nightstand where she had left them, as memories of the previous night filled her mind as she reaches over to shut the lid on the music box and picked up the pocket watch to examine it once more as she sat in her bed.

'_I can't _believe_ that Oscar _really_ said those things about Evanora. He _doesn't_ know _anything_ about her, yet he said all those _mean_ things about her. I'll go ahead and do what he suggested, just to _prove_ to Oscar,_' Theodora thought silently to herself, as the events of Oscar's visit the previous night filled her mind, a faint blush crept to her cheeks for a brief moment, before it was replaced by a frown as she remembered what Oscar had told her about involving Evanora, as a worried look appeared on her face for a few seconds before a determined look replaced it as she threw off the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed as she stretched once more, '_that this '_feeling_' he's talking about is _wrong_ about Eva. Eva's _not_ as bad he's making her out to be. I _know_ her, and she wouldn't _purposely_ hurt or lie to me, would she?_'

As Theodora pushed herself out of her bed and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a long flowing pure white dress with large gray circular patterns at the bottom of the dress, along with a red hat and matching red jacket, and walked over to the bathroom and ran a hot bath for herself, as she stripped off her nightgown and slippers, and slipped into the hot water with a contented sigh as she starts scrubbing herself down.

'_The water is just _perfect_ as always. After everything I've been through for the last couple of days with Oscar, a nice hot bath feels perfect,_' Theodora thought silently to herself as she let herself sink a bit under the water, as she dunked her head and came back up with water running from her wet hair, '_I wish I could have done this last night when I first got home..._'

She had been too tired from the traveling she had done with Oscar and Finley to take a bath the previous night, and had chosen to head straight on to bed after pulling off her clothes and slipping into a nightgown after sending her dirty clothes off with a maid to be laundered, and repaired.

As she waved a hand and a bottle of shampoo and conditioner came over and automatically started soaping up her wet hair as she continued scrubbing her body to get rid of the dirt that had acclimated during her travels, as invisible hands scrubbed and fluffed her hair under the soap and conditioner before a bucket of water came over and doused her with it, causing her to laugh a bit, as a brush and comb came over and started combing and brushing her hair.

Nearly half an hour later, Theodora reluctantly pulled herself out of tub, and grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the tub, as her hair hung limply down her back in wet strands before she wrapped another towel around her head, as she heads back into her bedroom as she casts a simple drying spell on her body that quickly dry's her off, as she lets the towel drop to the floor in a heap as she casts another spell that makes one of her corsets come flying out of the wardrobe and attach itself to her body and tying itself up, before the dress she pulled out earlier came floating over and dropped over her head and upraised arms, slipping neatly down her body to settle at her feet, followed by a red jacket that slipped onto her arms, as she pulled on a long strand of white pearls necklace.

Walking over to her vanity table, she smiled brightly at her reflection as she gave herself one last look over to make sure everything was in place, as she picked up a tube of red lipstick and applied it to her lips, before picking up a brush and brushed her hair once more to get out any remaining knots and tangles that might still be in it, before tying up her hair into a tight bun on top of her head, as she reached over to pick up her red hat and places it on top of her head as she looks herself over in the mirror with a proud smile on her lips.

'_Perfect. It's already getting late in the day so I can't waste time waiting for a maid to come help me get dressed when I can do it myself,_' Theodora thought silently to herself as she glanced over at a nearby clock and saw that it was nearly noon, causing her to gasp a bit in surprise at how late it was getting, as she slips on her shoes and picked up a red purse before walking back over to her bed and picking up Oscar's pocket watch from where she left it on the nightstand before slipping it into her purse for safety, '_Evanora must be wondering where I am by now. I might as well get this show on the road before I lose my nerve and change my mind about what Oscar said._'

* * *

As she exited her bedroom, she greeted a few of the guards and servants who were working in the hallways warmly, as she happily made her way through the palace, stopping once on the way to check inside of Oscar's appointed bedroom to see if he might be back from his trip yet, only to find the room empty. Even his traveling case was missing, so she knew immediately that Oscar wasn't back yet.

Sighing a bit in disappointment, Theodora shut the bedroom door behind her and quickly made her way towards the dining hall to eat a quick breakfast to appease her growing hunger that the servants were more than happy to bring her, before going to look for Evanora and found her sister in her bedroom, with guards standing outside her chambers, where she could hear the sounds of Evanora's voice yelling angrily about something involving Glinda through the closed doors.

'_It's _now_ or _nothing_ I guess. I might as well get this over with now,_' Theodora thought silently to herself as she stood outside her sisters chambers while the guards stood watching her, as she took a deep breath before making her way towards the closed doors, and pushed them up, as she rushed inside closing the doors behind her. As she entered the bedroom she immediately spots Evanora standing over a crystal ball in the corner of her bedroom watching something that was going on in the crystal ball, when Theodora came barging in, causing the older woman to jump in surprise by the intrusion until she saw who it was.

"Theodora! It's ___good_ to see that you are ___finally_ up and about this morning, sister. I was ___beginning_ to wonder if you would ___ever_ awaken," Evanora said as she glanced up from the crystal ball to stare at Theodora, as the older woman plastered a fake smile on her lips as she stared at Theodora, "Did you have a ___good_ rest last night after your long trek, and what can I do for you?"

"Good ___morning_ Evanora, and ___yes_ I'm ___more_ than rested now. I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen the Wizard today? He's missing!" Theodora asked cheerfully as a small blush of embarrassment crept up to her cheeks at Evanora's words, as she approached her sister and took a peek at the large crystal ball for herself and Theodora could see images of Oscar and Finley floating around inside the crystal ball, as confusion filled her as she spots Glinda and a little China Girl doll appear in the crystal ball, "I've looked ___everywhere_ for him in the palace and can't find him... What's going on?"

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_8_** pages. This is my second attempt at writing anything related to **_Oz The Great and the Powerful_**, with my first being my story '**_Withered Hearts_**' so I hope you all like my second attempt at writing the series.

I also **_updated_** Chapter 1, but not that much.

Before anyone asks about Theodora being able to take a bath using water without her infamous water allergy activating, it's because I ___don't_ think she even ___HAD_ her water allergy until ___AFTER_ her heart was broken by Oscar and Evanora. I mean come on, look at everything that happened before she became green and evil. First when she first met Oscar, and he came out of the lake soaking wet from head to toe, Theodor was standing barely a foot away from them as they talked, and she wasn't the least bit afraid of accidentally getting wet.

Even when they were running from the baboons, they were practically running through water to get away from them to get away from the monkeys, with burning or melting or screaming in agony on Theodora's part as they ran as she ___MUST_ have gotten splashed while they ran for their lives from the crazed winged baboons. ___lol_ Plus there's the fact that Oscar must have ___still_ been wet from the pond when he helped Theodora up into that cave they hid in when the monkeys were chasing them yet she still let him touch her and wasn't screaming in pain from where his wet body seeped into her clothes and came in contact with her skin, and wasn't that cave they hid in filled with water from the ___waterfall_ they had to get through, that they were both ___sitting_ in, and Theodora still wasn't showing signs of her allergy even then.

It wasn't until ___after_ she thought Oz had '___betrayed_' her, and Theodora's heart became broken by the supposed betrayal of the man she loved, that her tears started ___burning_ her. Evanora herself even ___SAID_ it, when Theodora came running to her demanding to know WHY her tears were burning her ___now_, which means water, and her tears, have ___NEVER_ burned her before in all the years she'd been alive, and Evanora took one look at the tear track scarring on Theodora's face and ___immediately_ said that the tears burning her was a ___sign_ that Theodora's broken heart was bringing out the ___wickedness_ inside of Theodora as the reason why water was now hurting her when it never did before.

So what do you guys think of **_Chains of Fire_**? Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or hate it, so I can know if I should continue it or not? Flamers will not be tolerated.

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as '**_Night Guardian_**' everyone. I have a poll up on my profile page so everyone can vote on which Dark Tournament team Kuronue/Melody gets put on, when Yomi finally calls in his favor with her. And she'll also be the new captain of said team. I had updated the story itself with an announcement as 'Chapter 5', saying that people should check out my profile for the poll, but didn't keep it up long enough for a lot of people to see the announcement, so I'm also putting it up here. I'm also looking for five OC's in that story, and an application form is up on the profile page, if anyone is interested in giving a go of it.

* * *

**_Started On:_** April 5, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** April 15, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** May 12, 2013


	4. Chapter 3: Fool Me Once

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Oz the Great and Powerful_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Author's Notes:_** This idea wouldn't leave me alone after watching the new Oz movie. I always wondered what would happen if Oscar Diggs had gone a different path in how he handled Theodora the night he was going to leave the Emerald City to confront Glinda, and this story I'm writing now came to light. _lol_

**_Spoilers Alert:_** as a warning to everyone who haven't seen the movie yet, there is mention of some scenes from the movie in here.

**_Special Note to Readers:_** To ___all_ my lovely reviewers of this story, first I want say that I'm ___GLAD_ that all of you like it so much, and still want more. I never thought it would get to be so popular compared to my other stories, or that I seem to be popping out more chapters for this one than the others a lot faster. ___lol_ Now here's a message for a certain reviewer who recently left a mean review who didn't bother signing in or leaving me a way to contact them, and I hope everyone else doesn't take offense to what I'm about to say, and apologize before hand if anyone does take offense, especially seeing how extremely long my rant wound up becoming...

To **_'Guest' Reviewer #54_**: - No I am ___NOT_ going to take out and '___fix_' Theodora's bath scene because there is ___nothing_ to '___fix_' as far as ___I'm_ concerned. Just because YOU (or ___anyone else_ who has a problem with the fact I seem to be ___ignoring_ the Wicked Witches **_water allergy_** but haven't said anything about it yet) seem to not like it. ___Obviously_ you ___skipped_ all the way to the end of chapter 2 without reading the ___entire_ chapter after reading the bath scene just to leave that review, and without bothering to read the **_Author's Notes_** at the bottom of the chapter that ___explain_ exactly ___why_ she's able to take the bath ___without_ problems. ___Anybody_ who's seen the movie as many times as I've had should be able to tell, that at the ___beginning_ of the movie, **_pure_** and **_good_** (and still human) Theodora does ___NOT_ have her '_water allergy_', until ___AFTER_ Evanora tricked her into thinking Oscar betrayed her and broke her heart. Evanora herself even said it was because of Theodora's broken heart that water/tears was ___now_ hurting Theodora when Evanora saw the four tear, still burning, scar marks on Theodora's face caused by Theodora's tears. Even Evanora even looked a little surprised at what Theodora's tears were doing now, she went to Evanora demanding to know what was going on with her tears, before Evanora came up with the excuse that the burning tears were being caused by Theodora's awakening wickedness because of her broken heart. If what Evanora said ___wasn't_ a sign that water has ___NEVER_ hurt Theodora before that moment in ___all_ the years she's been living a **_pure_** and **_good_** life before Oscar came along then. Plus there was ___all_ the ___other_ signs at the ___beginning_ of the movie, which I ___also_ pointed out in my author's notes, that show that she not only ___wasn't_ allergic to water, but wasn't ___scared_ in the least by it, at least ___not_ to the point of going out of her way of showing her ___avoiding_ direct contact with water completely at the beginning of the movie during her long walk with Oscar and Finley back to the Emerald City. It's because of ___that_ alone, I don't see any reason for **_pure_** and **_good_** Theodora to have the allergy if she obviously never had it until ___after_ she was on the verge of becoming **_green_** and **_evil_** Theodora thanks to Evanora's manipulations and lies. **_Green_** and **_evil_** Theodora is ___never_ going to happen in this story so neither is the allergy. I mean come on, the way she travels, from going on that four day trip on foot across Oz (two days to get to where she met Oscar, and another two days to get back home with him), away from the Emerald City, that she was alone with nothing except the clothes on her back and no umbrella or anything else to ward off any sudden rainstorms that might crop up along the way when she ran into Oscar. Does that ___look_ like ___someone_ who's ___afraid_ of being hurt by water, especially if she supposedly had the allergy her ___entire_ life and ___should_ be afraid of it by now? If you have a problem with it then don't read the story, because I'm ___not_ making **_pure_** and **_good_** Theodora allergic to water. Plus if her tears had burned her before in the past, she wouldn't have been so shocked when they started burning after her heart was broken. Besides how about just thinking of her not having the allergy as part of the whole '**_alternate universe_**' concept of my '**_fanfic_**'. This is fanfiction, and anything goes in it and things ___can_ be changed and altered.

**_Word Count:_** 5,063

**_Summary:_** **_(Alternate Universe)_** What if, The night before Oscar Diggs was to leave the Emerald Palace to go after the 'Wicked Witch' Glinda, he had a change of heart about leaving without saying anything to Theodora and pays her a late night visit? **_(Oscar & Theodora)_**

**_Chains of Fire  
_**Chapter 3: Fool Me Once...  
By: Sakura Lisel

"Have I seen the ___Wizard_ today, Theodora? He left the palace ___early_ this morning while you were catching up on your rest. As you can see for yourself through the crystal ball," Evanora said as she watched her younger sisters' actions, as Theodora made her way closer and laid eyes on the crystal ball, as a small smile appeared on Evanora's features as she saw the shocked look on Theodora's face when she spots Oscar with Glinda, "that he's with Glinda! I ___told_ you before that you ___couldn't_ trust that man! He's working ___together_ with ___her_!"

"I ___don't_ know what you're talking about Evanora. Oscar ___hasn't_ betrayed us." Theodora said, while ignoring her sisters words for the moment, as Theodora focused solely on the images playing out on the crystal ball, she frowned a bit while clutching her purse tightly in her hands, as she watched Oscar and Finley with Glinda before shaking her head in denial as she turned her attention back on Evanora with a wide smile on her lips, "He's fulfilling the prophecy just like he promised. He'll bring Glinda's darkness as the Wicked Witch into the light and peace will return to the land again just like the prophecy said he would."

'_I can't believe she can have so much faith in that man after just a few days. I can't let her keep this up,_' Evanora thought silently to herself, as she cursed to herself as she saw how naïve her sister seemed to be about what was really going on around her, as Evanora thought about what her next move was going to be as she glowered a bit down at the crystal ball with a thoughtful look appeared on her face, before a small smile crept to her lips as an idea came to her mind, '_If things are going to go as I planned, I can't have her loyalties to me in question as long as she trusts that blasted wizard so much..._'

Glancing over at Theodora once more to see that the younger woman was preoccupied with the crystal ball, Evanora turned around and made her way over to her dresser, and picked up one of her jewelry boxes, and cast a spell on it, transforming it into a perfect replica of the music box she had seen Oscar give Theodora through the crystal ball, and after winding up the key on the music box, she opened the lid and the soft music of the box started to fill the room, as Evanora made her way back over to Theodora while holding the music box in her hands.

While Evanora was busy creating the fake music box while Theodora was distracted by the crystal ball, Theodora herself was going through a conflict of emotions as she tried to make sense about what she was seeing happening on the Crystal ball, as it looked like Oscar wasn't even trying to defeat Glinda, but was instead talking with her as if they were old friends. The way Oscar even looked at Glinda made Theodora's suspicious, especially after hearing Evanora accuse Oscar of working together with Glinda, but a small part of Theodora refused to believe what she was seeing or hearing, as she momentarily forgot about the main reason why she was in Evanora's room as she watched the crystal ball.

'_I _won't_ listen to Evanora. Oscar's _not_ betraying us. I _know_ he can't be. Not after what he said and did last night._' Theodora thought silently to herself as she continued to watch the crystal ball, as small bit of doubt and jealousy filled her as she watched him interact with Glinda, but bit it down as her hand brushed against her purse, and she could feel the hard surface of Oscar's pocket watch inside the purse and forced herself to relax for a moment, '_He seemed so _sincere_ about what he said last night. He _wouldn't_ cheat on me with another woman, let alone _Glinda_, barely twelve hours after he..._'

Just then Theodora's whole body stiffened a bit in shock when she heard the familiar musical notes of her music box coming from within the room, as she finally turned her gaze away from the crystal ball to follow the sound of the music, to see Evanora holding a music box that looked just like the one Oscar had given her in Evanora's hands, as confusion and shock filled her when she saw it.

"Where... ___Where_ did you get that music box?" Theodora demanded as her eyes widen in shock at the music box for a moment, before they narrowed suspiciously after a few seconds as she glanced from the music box to Evanora's face.

"Oh ___this_? It was a gift from ___him_. Right after I gave him a tour of the palace and city, he came to my bedchambers last night and oh, how we ___danced_ for what seemed like hours," Evanora said, sounding innocent as she cradled the music box lovingly in her hands as she glanced down at it, and completely missed the disbelieving angered look on Theodora's face at her words, as she let out a small sigh of contentment as if remembering what happened the previous night, "You were so right about him Theodora. He is the great Wizard. He truly must be, to make me feel the way I did when we were together. The way he touched me as our bodies pressed together as we danced..."

As Evanora glanced back up and looked at Theodora once more to see how her sister was reacting to the lies she was giving her about her precious Wizard, a small smile crept to Evanora's lips as she saw her sisters reaction as she could see tears starting to well up in Theodora's eyes because of what she was saying, and she assumed that the look on Theodora's face was because Theodora was believing what she was saying. Though a small part of Evanora did feel a bit guilty to do this to Theodora, she felt that it was the only way to get things to continue going the way she wanted to, then she felt that a few hurt feelings were a good enough sacrifice.

'_There's no way... He _couldn't_ have been with _her_ last night! Not after what he _said_ and _did_ last night! He said he _wasn't_ interested in Evanora in _that_ way, but why does she have a exact duplicate of my music box? He said that she wasn't his type. And the way he reacted when I hinted the very same thing that she's implying that he did with her..._' Theodora thought frantically to herself as she continued to stare in shock at Evanora as the familiar musical notes of the music box continued to fill her ears, as she frantically tried to think about what was going on as Evanora described in great detail what had happened between her and Oscar the other night, before Theodora gave herself a mental shake as some of what Evanora said about how long she and Oscar had been together ran through Theodora's mind, as her hand tightened around her purse as she feels the pocket watch dig into her skin through the cloth as she remembered Oscar had said as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes as she stares at Evanora with a shocked and disbelieving look on betrayal on her face as she stared at Evanora as if she was just now seeing her for the first time in her life, '_I don't _believe_ this. Oscar was right. I _know_ that she _has_ to be lying. Oscar was with _me_ most of last night. It wasn't that late when he came to my door, yet she's making it sound like he was with her all night..._'

"Oh no! Don't tell me he got to you too with his sweet talk and antics?" Evanora exclaimed, looking shocked and feigning distress as if she had just realized why Theodora was being so quiet during her speech, as she stepped forward to glance back at the crystal ball once more as she ran a hand over the smooth crystal surface as another image of Oscar and Glinda appeared on the sphere, showing them talking about something, but the two witches couldn't hear whatever they were talking about, "He's really quite the charmer wouldn't you agree? First he seduces you, then me, and now it seems he's moving onto Glinda instead of defeating her like he promised us he would and..."

"Evanora shut up, and stop lying to me already." Theodora said, in a voice that was so low that Evanora almost didn't hear it, but the tone in Theodora's voice caused Evanora to stop short in her explanations about what she and the Wizard had been doing the other night.

"Pardon me? I don't think I heard you correctly, Theodora." Evanora said in a scolding voice, as the older woman turned her full attention on her sister with a surprise look on her face as she saw the angry glare Theodora was now directing right at her, as Evanora started to also notice the temperature in her bed chamber starting to rise as she warily looked around the room and could practically see the heat waves rising in the air around Theodora, "What did you just say to me? Theodora calm yourself down! You're going to cause a fire and..."

"I ___said_ shut up! Just shut up! Your ___lying_ to me, I ___know_ you are, so just ___stop_ it! I don't know what you're ___trying_ to pull, Evanora, and I also don't know ___where_ you got that music box from," Theodora cried out, as her face turned almost as red as her gown in her anger as she felt angry tears starting to well up in her eyes as she glared at Evanora, causing the older woman to stop what she was saying as she stared at Theodora in shock for a moment, as Theodora's clenched tightly into fists, "but I ___do_ know that you ___have_ to be lying about ___everything_ else you just told me. I know for a fact, that Oscar ___couldn't_ have done what you just described, so just ___stop_ making up ___lies_ about him!"

"Theodora what has come over you? What makes you ___assume_ I'm lying about something as important like this. I ___assure_ you that what I just said is the absolute truth," Evanora said sounding a bit defensive as she eyed her sister, her eyes narrowed a bit in her own anger as she stared at Theodora as she saw the look that Theodora was now directing at her, only to step back a moment in surprise and a bit of fear when she saw the pure anger in her sisters eyes, as the temperature in the room rose some more, "Exactly ___what_ has brought ___this_ on all of a sudden that you are calling me a liar, and looking at me that way?"

"You want to know why I say you're lying to me? Here's a clue. Why do you think I'm getting up so ___late_ this morning? I assure you it wasn't completely because I was still tired from my travels. You ___falsely_ claim that Oscar was with ___you_ last night, when in reality he spent the night with ___me_ most of last night. Oh ___don't_ look at me like that. We ___didn't_ do anything at all last night except ___talk_ for ___hours_," Theodora said scathingly, as she inhale sharply to try and calm herself down a bit, while ignoring the scandalized look that suddenly appeared on her sisters face at her words, as Theodora shook her head for a moment as she glared angrily at Evanora, as tears started to run down Theodora's face as she reached up to wipe them away with the back of her hand, as a small smirk appeared on Theodora's face as she saw Evanora pale a bit at the news as sadness also started to fill her, "before we finally went to bed in our separate rooms, nothing more. Plus it ___pains_ me to say this, but he ___told_ me ___himself_ that he ___doesn't_ like you at all, ___especially_ not enough to do what you just described he did with you. Sister or not, at this point ___I_ don't like ___you_ very much either after the blatant lies you just told me."

'_Of all of the idiotic things! That _fool_ Wizard _disobeyed_ me and went to talk to Theodora after all?! He's _ruined_ everything!_' Evanora thought angrily to herself as she listened to Theodora's explanation about what had happened to her the other night, as Evanora mentally imagined all of the painful things she was going to Oscar Diggs the next time she saw the man as she turned a placating smile on Theodora, though inwardly she was frowning a bit as the last of what Theodora said reached her ears, about Oscar not being interested in her, '_Just what did he say exactly to her to get this kind of reaction from Theodora that she immediately knew I was lying to her? I'll have to try and salvage things if I still can..._'

"Theodora, I ___don't_ know what Oscar told you last night, or what time it was that he came to you, but it had to be right after he left ___me_. How else would I have gotten the music box if he hadn't given it to me? You claim that he said he doesn't like me? Did you even ask him something that brought on that declaration specifically," Evanora said, shaking her head sadly for a moment as if she couldn't believe how childish Theodora was being, as she moved to step closer to Theodora as she started to reach out towards Theodora as if she's was about to touch the younger woman, "or did he tell for no reason at all. You don't even know the man barely a few days, and you're turning on me because of him, just like I ___always_ feared that ___Glinda_ one day would, but it would seem that the ___Wizard_ is the one who succeeded in doing it instead."

"He's not the one turning me against you. You're doing it all by yourself, Eva. I almost ___believed_ you for a moment, in your lying about what Oscar and you did, until you brought up how long you were together last night. I saw his ___reaction_ to just the ___idea_ of ___you_ and ___him_ doing what you described, and makes me know he couldn't have done what you said he did." Theodora snapped back angrily, as her face flushed a bit more in anger, as she watched her sister approach her warily for a moment as she took a step back from Evanora's approaching figure, as her glare deepened a bit when Evanora came to a stop bare inches away from her, "You just proved everything he said about you was right. I can't ___believe_ it. I even ___defended_ you to him, saying you ___wouldn't_ hurt me, but here you are doing ___exactly_ what he warned me about. You've been against him since the moment I brought him home, and now you're pulling this on me?"

"You know perfectly well I wouldn't make things up, especially if it would hurt you. We are at war, and you don't need any distractions from that man," Evanora said, as she glared at Theodora angrily as she stood face to face with the younger woman, as neither one back down as they glared at each other, "It's for your own good that you hear this now before he has the chance to hurt you when you find out about it later and..."

**_SMACK!_**

Whatever Evanora was about to say next was abruptly cut off, as her head is jerked to the side from the force to the blow to her face, as a red handprint started to form on her cheek where Theodora had slapped her, as she slowly raised a hand to her now stinging cheek as she turned her head back around to stare incredulously at Theodora who was now lowering her hand. The slap had been unexpected, since Evanora hadn't really thought the usually timid and carefree Theodora would really resort to violence, especially against her!

"That's enough, Eva! You're not even in the least bit sorry for what you just tried to do," Theodora exclaimed, as she took a moment to stare down at her stinging hand that she had used to slap her sister in shock, like she couldn't believe what she had just done, before turning her full attention on Evanora once more, "Just stop it already! I won't listen to any more of your lies."

"I can't believe you actually hit me, Theodora!" Evanora exclaimed angrily as she felt her own anger starting to build up as she lightly touched her still stinging cheek as she stared at Theodora was.

"You deserved it," Theodora snapped, as she turned on her heel and started storming away towards the double doors leading back out of the bedroom.

"Theodora come back here! Where do you think your going?" Evanora demanded as she started to follow her sister, only to stop when Theodora reached the doors and flung them open, "We're not done talking about this."

"Yes we are, Evanora, and the way I'm feeling right now, its getting too hot in here, so I'm going to leave before I do something else I regret." Theodora said, as she barely glanced over her shoulder at Evanora with a withering look in her eyes before she stepped through the doors and slammed them behind her as she left.

* * *

A few minutes later found Theodora storming back into her own bedchambers where she tossed her purse onto her bed before flinging herself onto the mattress face first as she kicked off her shoes, as fresh tears started pouring down her face, as a fireball started to form in her hand in her anger as she tossed it away, sending it flying out her balcony window.

'_I can't believe her! She's so... She's such a..._' Theodora thought angrily to herself, as the tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks as she buried her face in her pillow, as her mind was unable to think of a good curse name to describe Evanora right at that moment as she thought back on her conversation with her sister a few minutes ago, '_She knows how I feel about Oscar, so why would she lie about something she knew would hurt me involving him? She's not acting the same anymore..._'

As she moved a bit on the bed, she flinched in pain as her body came in contact with her purse, as the hard metal surface of Oscar's pocket watch dug into her body through the purse, as she reluctantly sat up in bed and picked up the purse from underneath her, as she opened the purse and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe at her face with one hand, while pulling out the pocket watch with the other as she laid back down on the mattress on her back.

'_I won't apologize for hitting her, no matter what. I know I'm not wrong on this matter._' Theodora thought silently to herself, as some more tears ran down her cheeks as she looks the watch over for a moment, as she saw a pair of wings were etched into the front of the pocket watch, '_Evanora is the one in wrong here not me. She just kept on lying to my face even when I called her out on it..._'

Flipping the watch open, her eyes widen a bit when she saw an inscription had been carved into the inside cover of the watch, and she smiled a bit when she read what the words said after a few seconds.

**_To Max Diggs, From your loving wife Laura Diggs_**

'_So at least he wasn't lying about the watch being his fathers at least. I can trust him on that one at least._' Theodora thought silently to herself, as she used a finger to trace the inscription inside the watch, before clicking it shut once more, as she moves over to set the watch on her nightstand next to her music box once more, before curling up on the bed once more as wariness filled her, '_I have to wait until he comes back to find out what he was doing with Glinda and why wasn't he beating her..._'

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Emerald Palace, Evanora was storming through the palace in a righteous fury as she ordered the commander of the Winkie palace guards to gather the soldiers and head to the cemetery to aphrehend the Wizard and Glinda along with their companions, giving the guards leeway to do whatever they wanted to the group if they resisted arrest, as long as they were brought back alive, before making her way up to the rookery tower where the flying baboon's lived.

'_That blasted wizard shall pay for this. Its his fault all my hard work isn't going as planned. Now Theodora has turned against me because of him..._' Evanora thought angrily to herself as her hand reached up to touch her still tender cheek for a moment as she made her way up to the rookery to find the baboons were all resting up for the day, "Wake up, you lazy monkeys! You have a job to do!"

At the sound of their mistress's angry voice, the baboons all immediately jumped to attention as they waited expectantly for her to give them their orders, as a few of them flapped their wings restlessly.

"I want all of you monkeys to help the Winkie guards apprehend the Wizard and Glinda, and their friends. You have full reign to do whatever you want to them if they resist," Evanora yelled angrily as she faced each of the winged baboons as they continued to watch her intently, as she pushed a button that opened the glassless windows for the monkeys to fly through "but bring all of them back here alive! I want to see them suffer in person at my own hands before they meet their demise! So fly my pretties! Fly!"

As soon as they had received the command, every flying baboon in the rookery started shrieking loudly as they started charging out the every open entrance they could get to, and soon the afternoon sky was swarmed with what seemed like hundreds of flying baboon's as they filled the sky as they followed after a large group of Winkie guards as they left made their way over the hill away from the Emerald City.

'_This will teach those fools to mess with me._' Evanora thought silently to herself, smirking a bit triumphantly as she watched her two armies disappear from sight through the open window of the rookery, before finally turning away to start making her way back downstairs, '_Now hopefully I still have time to try and win Theodora back to my side if I can, before Glinda and the Wizard are brought back._'

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:** So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_8_** pages. This is my second attempt at writing anything related to **_Oz The Great and the Powerful_**, with my first being my story '**_Withered Hearts_**' so I hope you all like my second attempt at writing the series.

Plus could anyone please read and possibly leave a review to let me know what they think of my other fanfic, '**_Hard to Say Goodbye_**' that I wrote for a webcomic series called '**_Namesake_**'? I'm dying to find out what everyone thinks of it, but no one's left a review or anything yet. ___pouts_

On another note, I need help everyone with my **_Harry Potter_** and **_YuYu Hakusho_** fanfic known as '**_Night Guardian_**' everyone. The Poll I have up is over, with the winner being create an Original Team for the Dark Tournament. I'm looking for three more OC character team mates to be on Kurenai's team, if anyone is interested in sending them in. The application form is on my profile Page, so could you send the OC's through my Note System, with the Subject line being '**_OC character for _Night Guardian**' as the title for the note, so I know it's for **_Night Guardian_**?

* * *

**_Started On:_** April 15, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** May 12, 2013


End file.
